GameTime-Verse
The GameTime-Verse is a non-canon multiverse within The Webiverse consisting of many different iterations of RealGameTime. List of Known Universes Universe 0000 Universe 0000 is the mystical universe, the universe of the late Zen GameTime/'Ziros', the creator and god of the GameTime-Verse who seeks to create life, beauty, and peace. Universe 0118 Universe 0118 is the prime universe, the universe of Muscular GameTime/'Vincent Decker', a person fascinated with RealGameTime and his abilities after his death and decides to become a Phantom Underworld ruler in order to stop a war between Wikia and the realm from happening in his universe. This universe is currently destroyed by Vexx. Universe 0318 Universe 318 is the chaos universe, the universe of Phantom King GameTime/King Phantom, who possesses his body and decides to bring lawfulness to Wikia after defeating The Hacker. Universe 1113 Universe 1113 is the "normal" universe, the universe of RealGameTime and The Webiverse which is where the GameTime Movie/Sly Guy NEXT franchise takes place. Universe 1257 Universe 1257 is the brick universe, the universe of the late LEGO GameTime/RealGameTime, a minifigure version of RealGameTime who is a dimensional researcher and saved his friends from Lord Vortech. Universe 1422 Universe 1422 is the western universe, the universe of Sherriff GameTime/'Clayton Robbins', the sheriff of Wikia who protects it's citizens from criminals and danger. Universe 1939 Universe 1939 is the science fiction universe, the universe of FrickBot030/'Benjamin Hijacker', formerly a spaceship pilot and currently a robot made to protect Wikia from an evil tyrant and his army. Universe 3871 Universe 3781 is the light universe, the universe of ChibiTime/'King Chibiribu', formerly the king of the light kingdom which seeks to protect it from the dark forces of the Phantom Underworld who currently resides in Universe 1113. This universe is the first dimension created by Zen GameTime and currently under Vexx's control. Universe 6114 Universe 6114 is the fantasy universe, the universe of Wizard GameTime/'Otrix Avuxium', a wizard and adventurer who likes to help others and fight evil from terrorizing his realm. Universe 6189 Universe 6189 is the nexus universe, the universe of Speedy Dog GameTime/'Buddy', a talking dog who resembles Scooby-Doo that is recruited by a mystery team to foil an evil overlord's plans. Universe 7514 Universe 7514 is the reverse universe, the universe of FakeTelevisionSpace/Rocksan Thorns, who now desires to be like RealGameTime and be a hero after he was killed by King Phantom and his gang. Universe 14914 Universe 14914 is the shadow universe, the universe of Ninja GameTime/'Yuki Ienobu', who is a genetically altered ninja clone of RealGameTime. Universe 18720 Universe 18720 is the rebellion universe, also known as the Citadel of GameTimes which acts as the base of operations against Vexx's multiverse. Universe 22125 Universe 22125 is the crime universe, the universe of Rodney Bitbuck/'The Sly Fox', a professional businessman which runs the successful Sly Guy company and crime lord. Universe 192116 Universe 192116 is the superhero universe, the universe of Ratman/'Dr. Wayne Muroidea', formerly a scientist for FANDOM Labs and currently mysterious vigilante with rat powers. Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT